Past and Present
by madwriter223
Summary: //A small boy is locked in a cellar.// Severus is captured and locked in the dungeon. Oneshot, slight SB/SS, Slash


~*~Past and Present~*~

_//A little boy yelped as he was pushed into a dark cellar room. "You'll stay here, until you understand that I own you!! You will obey me, either you like it or not!!" an angry man yelled hatefully at the child, slamming the door behind him.//_

Severus Snape grunted, as he was pushed into a dark dungeon room. "You'll stay here, until our Lord arrives. He will enjoy punishing you, spy. Our Lord is to be obeyed either one likes it or not." A Death Eater spat hatefully at him, slamming the door behind him.

_//The lock clicked shut.//_

Severus felt the magic as the door was warded locked.

_//The boy neared the door, scratching at the wood. "Daddy, please let me out!" He cried. "Please, I'll be good. Please, daddy!!"//_

Severus neared the door, tracing the wood with his palms, looking for weak spots in the wards.

_//No one came to open the door.//_

Nothing.

_//The small child stepped away from the only way out, and looked at the room he was currently in. It was cold in here. And dark. And he was absolutely alone.//_

Severus stepped away from the only way to exit the cell, and looked around. It was cold and there were no windows. No way the get out without a wand. And from the look of things there was no one in there that could lend him one.

_//The boy let out a quiet sob, as he went to sit in the corner. No monsters could sneak up on him if he was in there.//_

With a grunt, the Potions Master went to sit in the corner. If he was wrong, and something was in there with him, it wouldn't be able to surprise him.

_//The black haired child hugged his knees to his chest, still sobbing. He hated being alone. Plus, he was afraid of the dark. Father knew that, but he still locked him in there. Was he really that bad a son? Did Father even love him?//_

The black haired man sat cross-legged, cursing mentally at himself. He hated being in these kind of situations. Plus, the thought of what awaited him at the hands of Voldemort was terrifying. Guess he really wasn't that good a spy. Wonder if Albus would even try to look for him?

_//A sound caught the boy's attention, and he snapped his long-haired head to the right.//_

A sound caught the man's attention, and he snapped his long-haired head to the right.

_//A quiet squeak sounded from the other side of the room, making the boy shudder with fright.//_

"Now I'm really in Hell," a familiar voice grumbled. "Not only am I imprisoned by the Death Freaks, I'm also imprisoned with you."

Severus sneered. "Black. Just perfect."

_//A rat scurried across the room, making the boy whimper and curl tighter into himself.//_

Black stood up, and made his way to the other man, making him frown at the animagus.

_//The rat stopped in front of the boy, sniffing the air curiously.//_

He sat heavily next to him, sniffing the air. "Ah, the smell of freedom. Too bad it's mingled with your stench, grease ball."

_//It came over to the boy, standing on his back paws to have a closer look at the bigger creature.//_

Sirius pressed their shoulders together, and leaned his head on the other's.

_//The boy squeaked himself at the animal's antics.// _

"Just what do you think you're doing, Black?"

"Trying to get warmer. It's bloody cold in here."

_//The rodent climbed onto the boy's leg, sniffing the child's arms, which where currently hiding his face. The boy cried silently, wishing the little thing to go away.//_

"Go to Hell, Black." Severus sneered. In response Sirius wrapped his arm around the Potions Master shoulder, giving him a one arm hug.

_//The boy jumped away, when the tiny nose touched him hand.//_

Severus abruptly stood up and away from the other man, feeling the Animagus touching their cheeks together. "Don't fucking touch me, you goddamn mutt!"

_//The animal cocked its head at him.//_

"I'm just trying to get a little warmth, Snape. Nothing to get your knickers in a twist."

_//The boy returned the steady gaze, examining the animal closely.//_

Severus examined closely the sitting man.

_//It was small and furry. It didn't seem to be up to something bad. There was something almost friendly in the way it looked at him. He slowly kneeled in front of it.//_

The man was dirty and looked tired. He was also shivering. True, it was almost freezing in there. The big idiot probably was really just aiming for a little warmth.

"Oh, fine," he grumbled, sitting back next the the former Gryffindor.

_//The rat walked closer to the boy, and climbed up his arm, rubbing itself against the pale neck.//_

Sirius threw himself at the Potions Master, rubbing his face against the pale neck.

_//The boy giggled.//_

Severus yelped. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

_//The rat sniffled , and nuzzled the boys collarbone.//_

"Trying to make you warmer," was his answer, as Sirius opened his high collar, and started nipping and licking at the exposed flesh.

_//"Stop it, that tickles," the boy giggled again, taking hold of the animal. It slipped out of his hands, and ducked under his shirt.//_

"Stop it, you-" Severus tried to push the other man away, but a cold hand slipped under his shirt, and caressed his abdomen, cutting all his protest.

_//"Hey, you get out of there," the boy called, feeling the rodent moving against his chest.//_

"Let go," he tried again. "Get your hands off of me!" 'Goddamn it! I wasn't touched for so long, I'm reacting already!'

The hand went higher to rub his nipples, making the Potions Master moan. He was vaguely aware of the other hand opening his vest and shirt. "Nice chest." Black murmured, as he licked and kissed the pink nubs.

_//The little creature went lower, nearing his pants dangerously.// _

As Black was marking his chest with licks and hickies, one hand tried to get into his pants.

_//The boy grabbed the little body, and pulled it out from under his clothes. "You can't go there," he chastised the animal. "That's off limits."//_

Severus regained his senses, and grabbed the hand. "Not there," he muttered. "Not there,"

_//The rat hung his head sadly, and the boy hugged it to his chest.//_

"Sorry." Black muttered. "Got carried away."

Sev nodded at him, and didn't protest when the other man resumed his position against his chest, wrapping both arms around the Potions Master's waist. After a moment of hesitation, Severus returned the gesture.

_//It was nicer to hug the little thing. It felt much warmer this way. Much different than the other times father locked him in there.//_

It was strange. Suddenly, after a life-time of hatred, he was sitting in a dungeon, hugging with his arch enemy. Usually, he was alone in the dungeons. It was a pleasurable difference, much to his horror.

_//They sat there for a long time, silent. The boy felt himself falling asleep, and he didn't fight it. Might as well rest, before father came for him.//_

They sat like that for a long time, both silent. Severus felt himself falling asleep, and he didn't fight it. Might as well rest, before Voldemort came for him.

"Do you think we'll die here?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Severus sighed. "I don't know about you, but when the Dark Lord gets his hands on me, I'm a goner."

"You're not even worried about that?"

"No. I always knew I was gonna die at his hands sooner or later."

"You don't think Albus will save you?"

"Even if he tries, he won't get here in time."

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry."

"For what exactly? You have a whole life to be sorry for."

"For everything I did to you. Wouldn't want you to die not hearing me say the words."

"Yeah right." Severus snorted

"Really."

"Alright then. I accept."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sirius lifted his head to stare at him. "After twenty years I'm forgiven just like that?"

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna die soon, so I might as well have an ally. Maybe if we're not enemies, and you find a way out, you'll take me with you."

"Sorry, Snape, the only way out I found is a hole in the wall big enough only for a rat."

"Probably for Pettigrew to spy on us."

"Good thing I pissed in it."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Get away from me. You're disgusting."

"Nooo! You're warm, I'm cold, we're meant for eachother!"

It was Severus' turn to stare. "When did you last eat?"

"Don't know. A couple of days."

"Then you're delirious."

"Cool. Can I stay? Please?" he gave the Potions Master his best puppy-eyes.

"Fine. But if you try to eat my clothes, you're gonna get warm in the other corner, alone."

"What if I try to eat you?"

"Then I'll kill you."

"Oh." They fell silent, again. After a while, both were asleep.

_//* * * * *// _

* * * * *

_//The boy woke up to the sounds of footsteps nearing the door.//_

Severus woke up to the sounds of a battle outside the door.

_//He quickly set the rat onto the floor, giving it a slight push in the direction of the darkest corner.//_

He pushed the former Gryffindor off of his chest, buttoning up.

_//It looked at him, and he whispered "You have to hide. Father's coming."//_

"What's the big deal?" the rudely woken up Animagi asked, rubbing the spot on his head with which he hit the wall.

"Someone's coming And I don't think it's Death Eaters."

_//It gave him a good-bye look, and scurried away, into the darkness.//_

Sirius slowly got up, and leaned against the wall. "That's great. They're coming to save us."

"It could also mean the Dark Lord's in a bad mood."

"Shit."

_//The door opened, and the man from before came into sight.//_

The door opened, and an Auror came into sight.

_//"Severus. I hope you'll obey me next time."//_

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? A Death Eater, and a mutt. Maybe next time Albus will listen to me, and not trust you."

_//" Yes, Father."//_

"Shut up, Moody."

_//"Good. Next time I'll leave in here for two whole days."//_

"You should show some gratitude. Maybe I should just leave you in here."

_//"Tobias, stop that infuriating 'I'm a mighty man' act, and get him out of there!" a woman yelled from the other room. "If he catches a cold *__**again**__* you're gonna get it!"//_

"Stop it, Alastor." Albus said, from somewhere behind the Auror. "Are they both alright?"

_//"You heard your mother, brat. Get going," little Severus ran out of the room, and into his mother's awaiting arms. _

"_Don't go away, mama," he pleaded. "Daddy goes scary when you're not here."//_

"Get out of there." Moody growled. "And remember, if Albus didn't have such a soft spot for you, you would rot in here for all I care."

Severus, and Sirius exited the room, soon finding themselves embraced by the Headmaster.

_//"I won't, honey. Now get changed into warmer clothes, and into bed. You should get warm."//_

"It's wonderful you both are unharmed. Now lets get you to Hogwarts, where you'll both be safe."

_//"Yes, mama." Severus nodded, and walked past his angry looking father.//_

"Yes, Headmaster." They said in unison, with Sev smirking at the fuming Moody. 'Strange how past and present are alike.'


End file.
